


A Tender Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sawyerberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huck unexpectedly gets comforted by Tom after things fall fat on him.
Relationships: Huckleberry Finn/Tom Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an experiment to see how my Huck voice sounds but evolved into something slightly more self indulgent.  
> I'm not well practiced with creative writing so any constructive criticism will be appreciated and acknowledged :)  
> Enjoy!

It was most an hour past midnight, I fought through the trees with the some light I had from the moon to guide me. A terrible something had just occurred which I don't got no words for, I felt wicked with myself and the feeling of wickedness drizzled and drizzled. Well, that's when I made the decision to see Tom.  
Soon as I get to Tom's House, I climb up and tap on the window three times. Tom Sawyer appeared like a fox with his eyes dug open.

"Say, mind if I sleep here tonight?" I say.  
"Not at all, come on in."

He opened the shutters, then the window and helped me climb right on into his bedroom. I done my best to whisper quiet and talk soft from that point, as Sid was sleeping soundly opposite us. Tom looked at me and by the fretful look he had I could tell he sensed there warn't something right about me and it made me feel fretful all the same. I knew he'd ask me and he did. 

"What's the matter?"  
"Nothin' "

I began to get lonesome recalling it all. And then my eyes welled up, my nose got sticky and before I knows it I was a-shaking like a bag of bones. You'd reckon anyone would get downhearted and embarrassed for crying in front of Tom Sawyer, but he warn't a mean boy in that way and he offered me his company. He initiated me to set myself on the bed then he set himself next to me. 

"You certain y'alright?—"

The crickets outside had seemed to get real quiet and deathly, it was as though they'd seen and heard everything and were downhearted and mournful too. I shook my head in response and got completely self-loathing. I hadn't the confidence, but luckily I find a bag of tabacco in my pocket which I held to make it easy.  
I wiped the wetness from my face, breathe, then I say all softly that nothing went as I sought it to and it made me unwordly.  
All sudden, Tom embraced me which was might strange for him to do but I was plenty thankful for it, and well — I needed it! The sobbing went on and on and had me in all it's grasp, I tried to shove it all behind me but it warnt no use. Tom cradled me, and before I knows it he was-a-holding my head in his arms and stroking my hair. I warnt used to affection and I didn't know what to make of it, I judged that Tom Sawyer didn't know neither, but I was wrong. At last I got to wondering why he suddenly cared for me, cradling me as if I were a squealing infant. It was mighty peculiar. 

Tom whispered ever so sudden—  
"There now Hucky, I can guess..." and I says to him, "I hate everyone but you Tom." They was awful and wicked words for me to say, but any other words was dumb and useless. 

He hugged me ever so tight at that. I closed my eyes continuing to let out and almost fell right asleep. We was both most asleep, until tenderly Tom placed a kiss right in the middle of my forehead which got me completely startled and awake. I tried to not let on, look like I didn't notice nothing, but it was too late.  
His hands was ever so gentle and they moved down my head to my face, he brushed my hair away with his fingers and tucked it nice behind my ears, as if to get a-looking at me. Why, it was astonishing what he did next!  
He leaned in and went for my lips. Now I know I should have stopped him from that point but I began to get a warm feeling deep inside, like I'd been washed from sin. Then I began to feel like the sun itself, blazing and passionate. 

Soon I remember the wicked words I said earlier, and that Tom Sawyer truly was the only person on earth who was there for me, Huck Finn. 

And then I went to thinking of when we came back from Jackson Island, Tom got everyone to know I was there and to cheer that I was just as alive and safe as himself. He'd save his food and bring it to me in the winter, and on cold nights like tonight he'd let me sleep in his bed. There warnt another boy as free and generous like Tom Sawyer! We got to sleep soon and I got to reminiscing about all the other good things Tom did for me, despite me being dim and wicked. 

The next morning I woke up early. Little Siddy in the bed opposite seemed to be awake too. Tom slept and grumbled into my back, but Sidney stared at me all scoldingly which made me feel ornerly again. Without a word he turned his back to me and went to sleeping.  
I decided it was time to leave. 

I began considerably to think of the realisation I had last night, and later what I should borrow for breakfast.


End file.
